Some electrochemically active battery materials offer superior energy density, but are difficult to implement in a battery using traditional battery manufacturing structures and materials. Specifically, some battery manufacturing structures and methods can render certain battery chemistries less effective. Structures and methods that enable using new battery chemistries would be beneficial.